This invention relates to a device for rewinding excess tape around a spool, and more particularly to a device for regulating the amount of tape rewound in a mail handling machine.
This invention is an improvement to the tape feeding, cutting and ejecting apparatus utilized in a mailing machine as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,703, issued on Feb. 28, 1995, (assigned to the assignee of the present invention) which is hereby incorporated by reference. The mailing machine of the aforementioned application has the capability of printing postage indicia onto an envelope or a piece of tape depending on the selection made by the machine operator. If the tape option is selected, tape is pulled from a supply roll of tape wound around a spool by a plurality of feed rollers. The feed rollers feed the tape:to the nip between a printing drum and an impression roller where printing of the indicia on the tape occurs. However, once printing has been completed, the feed rollers drive the tape back towards the supply roll to accomplish cutting and ejecting of the printed portion of the tape, and to move the end of the tape of the supply roll into a predetermined position to start the next tape printing cycle.
In the aforementioned mailing machine the pushing of the excess tape toward the supply roll creates a loose tape loop around the supply roll which is guided into position by a plurality of guide rollers. While this configuration works well in most instances, there are times where the excess tape that has been pushed back around the supply roll can cause the tape feeding, cutting and ejecting apparatus to malfunction. That is, in the low profile mailing machine of the aforementioned application, there is a minimal amount of clearance between the tape supply roll and the surrounding cover and housing of the mailing machine in which to receive the excess tape (as well as additional excess tape due to inertial torque). Thus, at times, the excess tape can become trapped in the clearance. The trapped tape is prevented from being properly fed during subsequent printing cycles which can lead to a failure to feed tape, tape jams, or varying tape margins due to the inconsistent feeding. Moreover, if the glued portion of the tape becomes wet, it is possible that the individual tape roll layers may stick together causing jamming of the tape during the pushing back operation.
Thus, what is needed is a mechanism which can automatically rewind a predetermined amount of tape each time tape is pulled from the tape supply roll in order to accommodate for excess tape generated during the tape printing cycle of a mailing machine.